


Plum Stars

by Kaymist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maybe more - Freeform, Stargazing, friendship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaymist/pseuds/Kaymist
Summary: Friendship isn't required of allies, but he is far more persistent than she thought he would be.
Relationships: Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Plum Stars

“Beautiful, is it not?”

The sound of a voice breaking the calm silence jolted the Warrior of Light from her thoughts. She fought the urge to grimace and flashed a polite smile up at the intruder from her spot on the ground. The genial Doman returned it with a blinding grin before crossing his arms and looking out over the landscape.

Clovis cursed the Twelve silently and curled her arms around her legs tighter. She had come up to this little cliff to escape company. The revelry was still going on below if the echoes of laughter and Gosetsu’s booming voice weaving tales were any tell. But it seemed that it had followed her in the form of a certain pesky prince.

“I can see how others would think it so, my lord,” she replied quietly, resting her chin on her knees once more.

“How others would think? One would assume ‘tis not to you.”

She bit the inside of her cheek at the obvious curiosity in his tone. Why in the bloody hells had she said that? It was an open invitation to pry more. She mentally berated herself when he focused on her.

“I find little appeal in boulders and brush.”

Hien hummed thoughtfully and sat beside her, much to her dismay. “You are from Gridania then,” he said and grinned again when she looked up at him again in shock.

“And just how do you know that?” she asked pointedly, narrowing her eyes.

“A simple deduction, worry not,” he soothed with his hands up in surrender. “One of Ul’dah would find this lush, yes? And you have yet to mention the sea, as any good Lominsan would. One would only assume-”

“That it must be Gridania,” Clovis finished. Despite her guarded tone, his lips stayed curled and his hazel eyes caught the moonlight in a merry glint. She couldn’t help but feel her own lips curl as well. His exuberance was refreshing. Distracting.

“Am I wrong?”

A huff of laughter escaped her and she leaned forward to slouch completely over her knees, fully turning her head to look at him. “You are correct, but only partially.”

“Partially, hm?” His fingers went to his chin and he gave her slow, deliberate look that had her nerves twinging.

“Indeed, my lord,” she said quickly, looking forward again and trying to will away the heat rising in her face. Perhaps the cool breeze would help.

It was an odd change to have someone ask such things. Most requested tales of her travels or wax poetic of their own accomplishments to try and impress. She wasn’t quite sure how to take the strange man who did neither. He was proud, noble, and fiercely determined with a booming, joyful laugh and jovial temperament. Kind to a fault as well, if the tales she had heard told any truth. But all that mattered little with his damned handsome face distracting her.

Grass and cloth rustled, but she pointedly stared at the rocky horizon in hopes he would just leave. But he was not one so easily discouraged. She jumped slightly when something hard bumped her leg and she looked over to find a bottle ilms from her nose. Hien gave her another smile from behind it, this one playful, and held up two saucers perfectly balanced on his fingers.

“You left before Gosetsu could find his bottles and I had hoped to…” He trailed off, smile falling slightly, eyes shifting to the bottle.

Clovis bit her lip at how his joy dimmed, guilt worming its way into her chest. It was true that she had fled. For one that strove so hard to be kind and courteous, her current display was abysmal. But she had needed a moment to herself, away from the loud conversation and press of bodies. To ease the ache that had grown behind her eyes with cool air and, even if a bit bland, a peaceful view. She never imagined anyone to notice, much less the bloody prince of Doma.

But the great Warrior of Light couldn’t say no when Hien turned those sad puppy eyes back to her and lifted his brows.

She gave in with a sigh and took the bottle from his hand. “Missed another of his epic toasts, did I?” she asked with a wry tone, quietly surprised to find it a high quality ginjo.

A brilliant smile split his face when she looked up again. “Indeed,” he laughed, watching as she lifted the wooden stopper. “I take it you’ve been audience to a few?”

Nodding, she let her eyes close as she breathed in the sharp scent of sake with just a hint of plum. “More in the last fortnight than I’ve had in a year. He is very...exuberant with his cheers.”

“Aye, that is one way to describe it,” he drawled.

Clovis huffed in amusement and turned to sit cross legged before him. Cupping the bottle in both hands, she tilted it in an offering to pour for him. But Hien only clicked his tongue, plucked it from her fingers, and dropped a saucer in its place. She could only watch in shock as he poured the sake, the white clay looking tiny and delicate in his hands. She took a sip instinctively, old muscle memory taking over, and then stared down into the saucer with wide eyes.

Seven hells, she’d let him serve her first. It was a foolish thing to fret over. They were as far from a formal setting as possible, huddled atop a grassy crag in the chill wind, but she couldn’t help the twinge at his casual disregard for his own country’s etiquette. She had yet to decide just exactly what he was saying by it.

She almost dropped her drink when he made to pour for himself. Her hand snatched the bottle from him before she could think, shocking both of them into freezing. His brows rose and she swore she saw something mischievous glint in his eyes, before he bowed his head slightly and held his saucer out in two hands. Ignoring the odd look, she quickly poured the sake and returned to her own.

The prince of Doma took his initial sip then, again, tilted his head and watched her with that peculiar expression. “You are...familiar with Doman customs?” he asked, voice light, but curious. Always curious.

“Yes,” Clovis answered stiffly, taking another drink and sucked in a breath at the strength. There was no use denying it. “More so than most ijin.”

The term perked him up more, if that was possible, and he drained his cup. She picked up the bottle and poured more for him. “Ijin…”he said softly and raised a scarred brow. “You know that as well. One would think-”

“That I know a great deal more than I let on.” Hien’s other brow rose at her terse tone and she sighed. “My apologies. It is a...sensitive subject.”

“And we have only just become friends,” he finished and topped off her drink. Her lips tightened to stop herself from retorting. Friends were past allies and Halone knew that progressed even farther the last time she had allowed such things. Estinien’s harsh words still plagued her dreams.

The Doman allowed the subject to fall and shifted to look out across the low rolling hills and crags. “Perhaps a different question then,” he said quietly and cast her another of those warm smiles. “What is it that the Warrior of Light does when not fighting wars?”

Clovis blinked in surprise and stared. That was a surprising question. She shifted then tipped her saucer back slowly to gather her thoughts through the growing haze of alcohol. It...couldn’t hurt, could it? Perhaps this would be the time she could control herself and stop the damned urging. Hells.

“Goldsmithing,” she said quickly and averted her eyes to his shoulder as she felt her cheeks warm.

“Ah, a master of precious gems and metals. An impressive skill to have, my friend.” He reached over and filled her saucer again then tilted his head to meet her gaze. His eyes caught the light and glinted just so, making her chest tighten at the open curiosity and interest there. “Do you favor anything in particular?”

Pushing down her own nerves, she straightened and gave him a slight smile. “Poppets,” Clovis said and huff out a laugh when his brows twisted in confusion. “Odd, no?” At his quirked smile and nod, her own turned sad, but sweet. “It was my father’s specialty. A true master of his craft.”

A solemness fell over Hien. “You carry his legacy then.”

She nodded and pulled in a deep breath before moving closer. The sense of ease was instant, as if just being near him calmed her mind. “It has always been a dream of mine,” she murmured and looked up towards the moon as it peeked from behind the clouds. “Though it seems a far-fetched one now.”

He hummed thoughtfully, following her gaze. Clovis glanced over and cringed at the dark expression that overtook his features. A new man sat beside her, full of fury, regret, and despair. This was the man that had his father murdered before him, managed to escape, and was left for dead. That matched the scars so thick and deep on his skin.

“A feeling I know all too well,” Hien said lowly and threw back his drink before sighing.

Without thinking, she reached out and laid a hand on his forearm, trying to give what comfort she could. It seemed to startle him, his head snapping down to stare at her hand. The moment dragged before he laid his own over it and gave her a slight smile. It sent her heartbeat into a quick cadence.

Clovis looked forward again and swallowed against the lump forming in her throat. The heat of his fingers sent her nerves skittering, leaving her overly conscious of every movement either of them made. She forced herself to ignore it and finished her drink once more, allowing the liquid warmth to ease her. To just enjoy the feel of another after so long, regardless of what her logical side vainly rejected.

“Ah, tenbin is bright tonight.”

The soft tone pulled her wavering focus up, her head lolling to follow where Hien lifted his hand to point. Now that night had fully fallen, the stars shone brilliantly with a few so much brighter than others. Her eyes traced the shape of the fan as she realized it was the Warden.

“Tenbin?” she asked slowly, frowning when her mouth failed to shape the syllables. “That is the Warden, silly lord.”

His laugh was quiet, but shook his entire form. “Perhaps in Eorzea. Here, we call it tenbin. Balance.”

She leaned farther over to look closer and let her cheek rest on his furred shoulder. “Ah, I see. As the Warden does. With her infinite wisdom, to give power to those that strive to bring justice and balance to the lands.” Another caught her eye and she took his hand, pointing it anew. “What is that one called?”

“Mizugane. The-”

“Water jar. Spilling from Thaliak’s ewer, Nymeia’s waters were imbued with the knowledge of all this was and will be. Guiding the aether to flow so that all taken may return to restore and continue the cycle.”

Warm air disturbed her hair. “You become quite poetic when in your cups.”

Clovis arched her neck to look up at the prince, slowly blinking at just how close they had gotten. The moonlight made him glow, accenting that charming dimple on his chin, just barely hidden by the hair along his jaw, and how wonderfully plump his lips were.

“You smell wonderful,” she mumbled, nuzzling her face into white fur and breathing deeply. Plum, roasted meat, and the musk of a man.

Again he laughed. A much more joyful one than before as his melancholy lifted. The hand she held slid in her grip to lace their fingers and brought them to rest on her lap. “I would take that as a compliment, if not for your current state,” he chuckled and let his cheek rest atop her head. “Will you tell me more of your stars? Your kami?”

“If that is what you wish, suuukoshi omo,” Clovis sang lightly and pressed to his side to steal more of his warmth.

Amidst the haze of plum and the shine of celestial bodies, she allowed herself to forget what had made her hold back.

**Author's Note:**

> Encouraged by our wonderful Discord! Filled with people that love to read and/or create content for FF14. Join if you'd like, even if it's just to lurk. We love new friends. :]  
> [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club ](https://discord.gg/MuZWB2m)


End file.
